The University of Kentucky requests $470,807 for assistance in implementing the final phase of the University's Master Plan for the improvement of the Animal Resource Program. The University will match this amount for a total project cost of $941,614. In the last 5 years, the University has invested over $4 million in new facilities and equipment to improve the Animal Resource Program. The renovations and equipment requested will allow the timely completion of the improvement plan. The specific objectives are to 1) remove asbestos ceilings and renovate the floors, ceilings, doors and climate control system of the Medical Center Animal Care Facility ($812,164): 2) install a new cage and rack washer and 25 stainless steel dog runs in the Medical Center Animal Care Facility ($76,750); 3) renovate the ceiling, floors, walls and hallway of the Animal Science South Facility ($10,000); and 4) purchase 12 Lab Products Shelf Rack Units containing 48 complete microisolator units for the Combs Cancer Research Facility ($43,200). The requested renovations and equipment will allow the University to maintain AAALAC accreditation for currently in-use facilities and apply for institution-wide AAALAC accreditation. The proposed renovations and equipment in conjunction with the new facilities under construction are intended to provide a high caliber animal resource program capable of supporting the University's expanding biomedical research and training needs as projected for the next 10-15 years.